


【LAL/现代AU】煎饼果子来一套

by suliwu



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 20岁之前写的烂活。纯图一乐。哪天看不顺眼就删了。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	【LAL/现代AU】煎饼果子来一套

【1】  
1.  
每个城市里，总是不缺少早餐摊这种东西的。这座城市的早餐摊子和别的城市都差不多，也就是豆浆油条烧饼之类。  
哦，对，还有北方标配煎饼果子。  
要说这煎饼果子也没什么不一样，都是一勺面摊圆，磕一个鸡蛋，刷酱放料。然后利索儿的这么一包，就成了。要说饼和饼有什么不一样，那就单看卖的人手艺。手艺好的，配料就那么几样，照样跑老远去买去。手艺潮的，你就算用鲍鱼裹里面，你瞅着，照样没人吃。  
再讲究点的人，煎饼果子里就得要求加料了。火腿分鸡肉牛肉马可波罗，菜有生菜黄瓜凉拌三丝，就连蛋还有一个蛋，两个蛋。往往那些脑筋歪的小子都要俩蛋，“吃啥补啥，嘿嘿嘿！”然后就招来周围姑娘的白眼。  
“德行！”  
大清早上吃个煎饼果子比别的都舒服。有肉有蛋有菜，老做派的配个豆浆，小孩儿喝个牛奶，年轻人喝个果汁儿，什么都成。顺便还能卖个饮料茶鸡蛋啥的多好。  
我们的煎饼摊老板张继科先生当初开始琢磨买卖的时候，就是这么想的。  
所以他就这么干了。  
2.  
张继科刚从学校里出来的时候，啥也不知道。  
所谓的一穷二白，大概就是这样吧。  
他犯了事儿从学校被撵了出来。背着包从那所看起来光辉灿烂的学校里走出来的时候，天上荡漾着春天的小碎花，碧蓝碧蓝的像少女的一幅画。可是张继科知道，自己不是少女，是个有手有脚米八挂零的大老爷们。  
按说他该回家吧，不得，不回。  
不是家里没法接受，张继科他爸从他出来上学那天就说，科啊，在外多久都赶紧回家，娶个媳妇生个孩子，家里也不是没你活儿干。你看，跟你爹一样，当个铁匠，老婆孩子热炕头不是挺好吗。  
张家老爹说的有点重了，他家在老家是开五金店的，顺带也有老一辈传下来的铁匠手艺。在老家的时候张继科跟他爹也学了不少，回家也够用了。可是他不干，他说，我得看看外面是啥样的。  
不看看，我这辈子都不能安心。  
窗外的麦子迎风金黄狂舞，老张家的掀开盖帘进屋给小张送了一盘馍。科子，吃。老张家的在围裙上搓搓手，瞅着自己家如狼似虎的儿子把馍掰开，深深吸了口气。刚打下来新麦子的味道如同这给他一身健壮肌肉和倔强性格的土地，熟悉到让他反感。  
虽然很温暖。  
老张坐在炕头上扯着煎饼卷大葱蘸着酱，把自己儿子一举一动都看在眼睛里。啃了半天，想了想，当没看见似的挥挥手。  
去吧去吧，死小子，等你看累了，就想回家了。  
老张对小张说，都这样。  
我年轻的时候也这样。  
3.  
小张也不知道为什么这么喜欢煎饼果子。大概是因为没拿到文凭，找不到工作，粗手粗脚的也不愿意去做什么迎宾端盘子的工作－－他小时候长得好看，总被一起玩的小孩儿欺负。  
慢慢的他就刻意把自己晒黑，经常在阳光底下光着膀子帮人做农活，还进了县城找了一家刺青店。当时那个昏暗的灯光底下，光头的马师傅叼着根烟，问他，你想纹啥。  
他想想，鹰吧。  
马师傅说，好小子。有志气。以后翅膀硬了再找你马叔来，马叔再给你整个啥，你说。纹的时候张继科一声也没哭，估计是小时候把眼泪都流光了就没什么可以哭的了。整完了，对着后背的镜子看看，挺满意。  
所以，张继科不愿承认的其实是，他很不喜欢别人说他长得好看。  
为什么呢，他不愿意细想。但是什么门面啦、保安啦，就肯定跟他没有缘分了。数数手里的钱，还凑活够过一阵子。小张买了辆三轮车，鼓捣鼓捣组装上煤气、炉子，琢磨琢磨配料，就那么简单的走上了大街。  
开始的时候其实也没什么不好意思的。小张的煎饼果子跟外面的价格没什么区别，五块一个，有个蛋有根火腿。马可波罗加一块五，蛋加一块。菜能换。  
挺普通的一个煎饼果子，每天大早上的时候来出摊，晚上夜市再出一回，赚的也不少。晚上回到自己那间出租屋的时候，小张也是非常的满意的。毕竟这是他靠自己本事一点一滴出来的钱，不是靠爹妈给的。  
但是这个生意做着做着，就不得不提到另外一个职业。  
城管。  
小张不知道的是，这条街上的城管已经盯着他好久了。  
对，就那个总来买煎饼果子长得挺白的小子，头发剃个小寸头，带个耳机爱穿球鞋但是不爱说话那个，总要加里脊，不要葱。  
谁说城管，上不上班都穿警服的？  
马大龙就是不愿意穿。  
【2】  
1.  
每个城市里，总是不缺少城管的。  
这座城市，的城管和其他城市的也差不多，都是一身蓝皮，招考上岗。没那么多新闻报道里的暴力执法，怒踹老人之类的案情，当然也没到管摊一家亲，其乐融融的你给我个水果，我送你个鸭梨之类的事情。  
别忘了，我们这篇文，写的是城管，不是卧底，更不是福利院。大家都是拿工资上岗，该做什么做什么，哪儿那么多废话。  
时代不同了，城管和城管也不一样。平时你们看见那些吊儿郎当的有点痞子气的城管，那是协管。这种城管是临时工，地方随时可以招，数量非常庞大。这类城管大多由老企业破产后的失业工人组成，少部分以前是农民工。  
极少数人以前坐过牢。  
正式城管，制度改革之后，基本学历要求本科以上，要通过公务员考试或者专项招录考试方可。  
换句话，你大学没毕业，现在都不好意思当城管，因为你考不上啊。所以你爸你妈吓唬你那些话，“好好学习，将来不好好学习当城管去，成天被人骂”的话，你可以当放屁了。  
因为你不好好学习连城管都当不了。  
所以如此说来，本文的第二位主人公安民片区分管城管马龙先生，在学校的时候也真还是个品学兼优的好学生呢。  
没错吧，马龙先生自己也是这么想的。  
不然他能听他爸爸话当城管去吗。  
不对，是公务员。  
抱歉抱歉。  
2.  
城管好，城管妙。  
城管有体制，城管没烦恼  
马大龙他爸爸就是这么跟他说的。小马也十分同意。  
小马名牌大学毕业，不高不矮，不胖不瘦，脾气不急不缓。扔在人堆里几乎找不出来的那种人，说的大概就是这种。  
这世界上有一种人，就好像生来轨迹就被安排好了。  
小时候觉得自己体质差的时候，老马同志就安排他去学乒乓球。上了学，也收过小姑娘的情书，也暗恋过班花。  
考试的时候按部就班，不紧不慢，平时多少努力，考试就发挥多少分。如果不出意料，他就会安安分分找个好姑娘，生个孩子，带着孩子在这个城市里兜来转去，一代一代，孩子又生孩子，孩子的孩子又生孩子。  
就这么在这个城市继续扎根下去，也是一生。  
桌子上摆着日常的清粥小菜，小马慢条斯理喝了两碗。不能再多了，饱腹伤身。推开门散步，家门外是单元门，单元门之后是小区门，门外是门，门外还是门。一道一道门走下去，也就是一辈子了。  
他不知道就在那个时候，很远很远的地方，有个差不多大的男孩子，后背上纹身是一只鹰，在县城发廊劣质的香水气味之间行走着。  
他听着“外面的世界很精彩，外面的世界很无奈......“，想着，我一定要出去，我一定要。外面的世界，我都没有见过，我怎么就能在这样的世界里过一辈子呢？  
他远远地离去，背后发廊的劣质音响还在响着，“......我依然，等待你的归期。”小张就突然想到念书的时候，语文老师教的一首情诗。叫啥来着？哦对，君问归期未有期，巴山夜雨涨秋池。当时说情诗的时候，底下的小姑娘还在那里吃吃地笑。他看着那些或害羞或大胆的看着他的小姑娘的眼神，心里却荡漾起了一个很大胆的想法。  
以后，娶个什么样子的媳妇呢。  
会不会娶呢。  
我哪知道。  
3.  
我们的马龙先生是在一个很普通的清早看到煎饼果子摊摊主张继科先生的。  
小张老板穿着习惯的黑上衣，短裤子，随便把自己弄得干净点就出来了。胡子什么的多有男人味，懒得剃。摊子上摆着为数不多的几个配料，里脊，煎饼面，黄瓜，薄脆，肠，等等。  
啧。  
啥时候来的这小子，马大龙心想。怎么这么多天请假之后多了个摆煎饼摊的？不行，得瞅瞅。  
问题是周围人太多啊。我的妈，马大龙从来没见过这么火的煎饼摊。男的女的老的少的都有，一个个手里拿着钱就是排队。  
多长都排。  
马大龙寻思寻思，行吧，排一个。  
这一排就排出门道了。马大龙没想到，那么快前面的十来个人就纷纷拎着煎饼果子走了。  
这么快就轮到我了？  
排到马大龙的时候，他还不敢相信。  
于是马大龙就眼睁睁的看着那个耷拉着眼皮的犀利哥一样的小子手里麻溜利索的磕了一勺面，另一只手磕蛋。翻面，撒料，刷酱，行云流水。做好的时候，马大龙一首布拉格广场还没听完。  
我靠。  
马大龙清楚的听到自己的喉咙出溜了一下，把往上涌的口水咽了下去。  
这个行为的意义说白了就是馋。  
他想吃。  
【3】  
1.  
我好饿我好饿我好饿.......  
城市管理局马龙同志已经在中午十一点五十九的时候脑内闪过无数遍这个念头了。  
人之常情，中午的时候肯定会饿嘛。你想想上学的时候离下课还有五分钟，那五分钟比这一年都慢是吧，度日如年那个感觉又痛又爽。当然，尤其是当一个平时一顿能吃三四个肉夹馍的人早上只吃了一个煎饼果子，还没加两个蛋的时候。  
但是马大龙并不觉得是一个煎饼果子没有喂饱他的问题。  
现在的问题是，真好吃，他还想吃第二个哦。  
怎么办呢。  
十一点五十九分的马大龙穿着一身蓝色制服坐在空调房里，桌子上的水被他喝的一滴都不剩。这估计是记事以来，他头一次因为自己的肚子而感到忧伤。  
2.  
办公室同屋的都是差不多年纪的半大小子，有几个还是网瘾少年，一天到晚除了上班就想上网，有几次还忘记了换下制服进了个网吧，把老板吓的出溜一下子就钻进柜台下面了。然后一边钻还一边喊，别啊，别，大哥，我们是正经网吧，没有小孩，没有。网瘾少年们就这样顺便还剿灭了好几个黑网吧呢，真是棒棒哒。后来那个老板知道这件事了之后，徒呼负负。  
“什么时候我们中出了个叛徒？？？”  
可是网瘾少年们伐开心。我要上网啊。  
当然这都是别的时候的事了。  
每到快下班，几个网瘾少年就蠢蠢欲动，没事打两局，饭点打两局，睡前打两局。正所谓旧时王谢堂前燕，有基佬开我裤链。自古人间四月天，午时已到请闭眼。  
比如这个很跳的叫做方博的年轻人，每天中午都要来撩拨我们的好学生马大龙同志。  
“龙哥！玩吗！我亚索贼六跟你说！”看马大龙同志没反应，方博又手舞足蹈的祭出了另一个大杀器，“不然约屁股？我半藏贼六！”  
“谁不知道你那流氓抠脚玩的跟托儿索幼儿源一样，当龙哥真傻跟你玩？”周雨啪的一声差点给方博开了瓢，“大中午你当谁不吃饭，就你瘾那么大玩直播。告诉你我，你迟早有天毁直播上！”  
“哎你说谁呢我这么干净......"  
中午下班铃声响了。  
马龙同志充分吸取几个小兔崽子的教训，手脚飞快的换下了制服。  
他去找煎饼果子摊去了。  
街边出摊的张继科老板打个喷嚏。  
昨晚睡觉开窗了，今天好像有点感冒。  
带个口罩吧。  
3.  
“俩鸡蛋，不要菜，加里脊。”  
张老板戴着黑色的口罩，手下动作麻溜利索的又让马同志眼睛吃了冰淇淋。中午排队的人并没有早上那么多了，大概是都觉得中午吃煎饼果子不好饱。  
所以马龙简单直白的要了两个。  
戴着口罩烤着火炉，我们的张老板穿的再少也热啊。一热，眼皮就耷拉下来了，头发梢也软了。  
我靠，天这么热，脸都快起痱子了。不行，今晚回去多喝点热水。不然会感冒的。张老板一边摊饼，一边想。  
唉，这小哥，真是拼。少赚一份也不会怎么样，你说这样至于吗。马同志一边掏钱，一边想。  
想着想着，马龙发挥自己和煦如春日阳光的套近乎技能，问了句，“忙着？”  
“哎。”  
小张不太爱和不熟的人说话，有一搭没一搭的应和着。  
“一天能卖多少啊？”  
“有一个算一个呗。”  
瞧瞧，多么令人感动。现在的青年人，这么积极向上，马大龙想着，看看那小老板的面相和身材，不算多壮实的，即使风吹日晒变糙了，也掩饰不住眉目间的稚嫩。  
拜托，说人家嫩，马龙同志你也才多大？  
就这样，马同志自动脑补了一个非常勤奋向上，晚上工作到很晚的励志青年的好形象。多来支持他生意吧，反正做的这么好吃，人还这么努力。  
爱拼的人，运气总是不会太差的。  
马龙暗自决定，每天都来。   
煎饼果子（1／1）mission complete  
一天到晚，不惧风雨的吃着煎饼果子，每天上班下班比打卡还准时，就这么念叨着，终于有天张老板不抗念叨，进医院了。  
马龙看着空荡荡的街角，心情十分抑郁。  
4.  
马龙不知道的是，这段时间张老板不抗念叨老打喷嚏，去医院看鼻炎去了。  
张继科不知道的是，这段时间老来买饼的小哥，其实是个城管。  
估计知道了他俩得疯吧。  
还是别说了。  
嗯。  
【4】  
1.  
今天对于城市管理局的马同志来说是一个激动人心的日子。  
卖煎饼果子的张老板，休养了两天回到自己的工作岗位李叔的水果店前面继续他的煎饼大业。  
于是我们的城市管理局马同志，两天之后才吃上那一口煎饼。两天啊。整整两天，马龙同志都没吃上煎饼。哦我的天哪，鬼知道他经历了什么。  
毕竟我们应该充分体谅一个饥渴的人不是吗？  
“还是里脊两个蛋不要菜？”  
谁连续跟你买了这么长时间的饼你会忘了他呢，这是生意人的本分。当然即使是忘了，在本文中作者也不会允许一个男主角忘记另外一个男主角的，如果忘了，那后面的故事就没法接了。  
所以基于以上设定，我们的小张老板牢牢记住了这位皮肤白白的身材中等的一笑起来一排大白牙的老主顾。这位老主顾酝酿万分激动的心情颤抖着手千言万语汇成一句话，  
“嗯。”  
“不好意思啊，前两天感冒，没出摊。“  
”没事没事，你看你还记着我，多不好意思啊。“  
”大家都是老主顾了，以后多照顾生意就行。“小张老板对于自家生意还是很关心的，”吃这么长时间，觉得咋样？“  
好吃好吃老板你做的好吃为什么你做煎饼都那么帅为什么你手速那么快为什么！！！！！但是稳重的马大龙同志很平淡的说，”都挺好的啊，就是你那酱料，我回家试了好几遍都没尝试出来。到底怎么做的？“  
跟熟人，小张老板还是不太吝惜自己的话语的。本来小张老板就不是个多内敛持重的人－－这也许就是他眉目一直给人年轻感觉的原因。”酱是自家调的，也没什么诀窍，等哪天有空我给你多整点，你带回去尝尝。“  
”那可就麻烦你了！“  
今天对于马龙同志来说，也是元气满满的一天呢。  
恭喜你哦，马龙同志。  
2.  
“今天挺开心啊？”  
马龙同志半天才反应过来，办公室里老大哥王皓在那喊他。  
“小子傻乐一天了，”大哥拍拍他肩膀，“啥事这么高兴啊？“  
马龙同志这么一个稳重的人怎么可能说自己是因为吃了煎饼果子还跟老板搭茬高兴一天呢。  
“没啥，哥。”  
旁边的网瘾少年们七嘴八舌插嘴，“看龙哥这副模样，跟谈了恋爱似的。”  
“哟，大龙，有女朋友了啊，告诉你到我这个年纪也就想着老婆孩子热炕头了，”大哥抽了口烟，脸上带着不属于他那个年龄的徜徉和光芒。  
“我就这么说吧，你嫂子和外甥都等我回家给他们整菜呢，你说，我想不想回家？想不想？”看着嬉皮笑脸的网瘾少年们，大哥敲了敲年纪最大的许昕的脑袋，“小三你也有女朋友了吧，啥时候结婚啊？你大哥带嫂子给你包红包。“  
许昕嫩脸一红，”早着呢，不着急，男子汉大丈夫。这事我说了算.......“  
那边的方博拎起电话，”喂嫂子，我方博啊........“  
那边的周雨趴耳朵旁边，”许昕说他说了算啊......”  
真是日了狗了这帮熊孩子，许昕好半天把电话抢过来，“喂不是，你听我说啊........”  
再一看电话根本没拨出去。  
那边厢沸反盈天，这边马龙同志安安静静地坐在那里，脸上还带着没有散去的微笑。  
所以，什么是家呢。  
有盼头，就是家吗？  
马龙发现，自己第一次开始想一些从前觉得虚无缥缈的事情。  
长大了呢，马龙同志。  
3.  
买了三个月煎饼了，张继科张老板还是没有得知马龙马同志真实身份，这和马龙同志一直以来的警惕是分不开的。  
有办公室里网瘾少年们上网的经历摆在前面，给马龙一百个胆子也不敢吧。万一把煎饼小哥吓跑了（那个时候马龙还不知道老板叫什么名字），那以后他就再也没有煎饼吃了。  
曾经马龙跟张继科买煎饼果子闲聊的时候小心翼翼的问过，“那啥，你怕城管吗？”  
彼时张老板正在一心一意的摊面，听到这话头也没抬，“城管他又看不上我这小破摊子。”  
马龙手里的钱抖了一抖。  
“我一卖煎饼的，有道理讲道理。”  
马龙手不太抖了。  
“大不了扣他一脑袋面汤子就得了呗。”  
马龙手里钱掉了。  
不行，我要吃饼。马龙脑海里很固执的想。  
谁来都不行，我得做饼。张继科脑海里很固执的想。  
这两个人一个一心一意，一个三心二意，也倒没搞出什么乱子。  
但是别忘了，我们这篇文里有一个可怕的存在。  
为了爱与和平不被侵犯，周雨，方博，许昕，又名穿梭在银河的网瘾少年火箭队。  
他们曾经凭借自己一己之力消灭了这一条街上的黑网吧，自然而然能发现马龙的煎饼果子秘密。  
那玩意那么好吃吗？谁叫你老不带我们去吃煎饼果子，龙哥，这不怪我们。  
网瘾少年三人组心里想着，决定搞个大新闻。  
不得不说，网瘾少年，马龙还是个孩子。  
别放过他。  
【5】  
1.  
小张老板的生意一如既往的好。  
时间过了这么久他也有了一批长期客户，每天记着他们要什么固定搭配组合也是一种乐趣。至于那天那个长得挺白的小哥说的城管什么的，张继科决定不鸟。毕竟跟他租一个屋子卖夜市烤鱿鱼的杀哥说了不少了。他说，城管那东西，就是你弱我强，你强我弱。他还说先讲道理，讲不了道理，嘿嘿。  
“刷”的一声，杀哥拔了把菜刀，“你看我像脾气很不好的样子吗？”  
张继科擦着他平时吃饭用的家伙什说，杀哥您最棒了。

但是杀哥哥，你确定你告诉过你小弟你以前是混社会的吗？

我们的小张老板毕竟很年轻唔....城管上班又不爱穿制服（比如马龙），单看脸他是看不出来谁是城管而谁不是的。所以其实马龙才得以存活至今，还得感谢张继科这双不太亮的招子。这一天，小张老板的摊子白天还真来了三个城管。  
三个蓝衣服城管年纪都不大，一个眯缝着眼睛个子高高的，一个脸上一本正经的，还有一个哼着跑调的曲子的。张继科心头一动，脸上还是一副睡不醒的表情。毕竟这个表情很能隐藏情绪，“要什么？”

“煎饼果子加里脊。”  
“煎饼果子加黄瓜。”  
“煎饼果子加蛋。”

方博怼怼许昕，那意思，你不加个蛋？

“我加蛋干啥？”  
“你不是快要结婚了吗？”  
“方博儿我看你这个样子真可爱咱去打局联盟吧，你不亚索贼6吗？”

张继科没见过这样的城管，准确的说他自己都不知道城管该是什么样子的。所以即使他很想笑，他一路保持长得困的状态，手底下的功夫可一点都没耽误。三下五除二，三个果子就做好了。  
“哟，小哥，做的挺快啊。”许昕夸了一句，捅周雨，“给钱，不然下次唱歌不带你。”  
周雨瘪瘪嘴，掏钱。  
“回见啊。”

2.  
“哟，今天太阳从西边出来啊，三位大爷，上班知道穿制服了？”王大哥打趣。  
“大哥瞧您这话说的，我们哪天少穿了？”方博嘴皮子最溜，上前讨好说，“今天我们去吃了煎饼果子，那家真还不错。下次带您去试试？”  
“我可就拉倒吧，你嫂子家里给我做饭。”王皓没当回事儿就走了。  
问题是说者无心听者有意啊，马龙耳朵尖听着了。  
这仨祸害也吃煎饼果子去了，眼光不错啊。今早刚吃完张老板家煎饼果子的马大龙觉得十分与有荣焉。看看，我眼光就是好，你们看看。我挑人的眼光，啧啧啧。

拜托马龙同志你以为你挑大白菜还是找对象呢？

“你们今早也去了？”  
“哦龙哥，你说煎饼果子摊子吗？去了去了。”  
“那小哥有点冷漠，但是手艺真没话说。”  
“我们以后还打算常照顾人家生意。”

马龙很受用。但是他还是有一点敏锐的，不对啊，那小哥不冷漠挺爱笑的。  
三个人对视一眼，异口同声。“我们没注意。”

马龙带着满意的笑容出去了，剩下三个火箭队在那里琢磨。为啥小哥不跟我们说话难道小哥看龙哥长得好看？不对明明是他们几个，玉树临风冰雪聪明，屁股lol都会玩。  
瞅瞅自己，有哪儿和龙队不一样？都是大老爷们，二十来岁，穿城管制....  
等会。  
“哎，你们说，是不是那哥们还不知道龙哥是城管？”

3.

嘿嘿嘿。龙哥不好意思了。我们真不是故意想玩你的。  
谁叫你这么好玩。

这天早上，马龙同志又去买煎饼。浑然不知自己已经成了三个智障的目标的他还在跟他的煎饼小哥搭话。  
“那天来了三个城管。”煎饼小哥手里拎着面糊往炉子上倒着说。  
马龙心里一颤，但是他知道自家兄弟的底细，所以岿然不动，“咋样，没难为你吧。”  
“还成。”张继科蹭了蹭弄到脸上的面糊，这一个动作随意但是还有点蠢萌，马龙也忍不住笑了起来。  
“没什么事儿就成，城管这玩意，也不随便欺负人。”马龙还在尽力给自己的职业洗地。

张继科心里倒真没什么感觉，不过就是没有好感罢了。毕竟他念书的时候，也经常看见那些城管暴打老人之类的报道，先入为主的印象往往是最深刻的，“反正也没什么好东西。”

马龙有点尴尬，但是还要保持冷静和微笑。万幸穿着制服的火箭队这个时候出场了。小张向那三个人撇撇嘴，“就他们仨。你在这儿住的时间长，认识不？”  
岂止认识都特么朝夕相处我跟我家电视的感情都没有他们三个好......但是这不能说啊，这不能。

“认识，三个熊小子。”  
说着三个熊小子冲他来了，“龙哥，一会回办公室帮我带个煎饼啊。”  
等会，小张老板脑子不太好使了。这三个是城管，那么同理可证，面前这个听蔡依林穿白衬衣的小子.....  
张老板拎着面糊碗的手一抖。  
事到如今马龙也只能咧嘴一笑，嘿嘿。“那啥，不用管他们，办公室里小孩儿，调皮。”  
沉默，死一般沉默。  
马龙觉得这个场景十分尴尬，作为罪魁祸首他有必要承担打破僵局的责任，"没啥，我们都是城管。自我介绍一下，城市管理局，马龙。”  
张老板的面碗想了想，最终非常自觉的自己摔掉了地。  
妈蛋。  
【6】  
1.  
卖煎饼的小张老板有些忧伤。  
卖煎饼的小张老板有些生气。  
卖煎饼的小张老板有些滑稽。  
卖煎饼的小张老板有些蒙蔽。  
从小到大都只有他玩别人的份现在他好像被别人玩了。这让他很忧伤，在家里翻来覆去。平时一件衣服只要洗一遍，这回洗了三遍活生生搓没了一块雕牌香皂。厉害了我的哥，居然都敢到我面前耍无赖了，爸爸当年在家咬着刀子过日子的时候你还不知道在哪里呢。  
张继科才不会说是因为他小时候淘气把刀片当锡纸巧克力嚼来着。这太特么丢人了。  
”杀哥，老买我煎饼果子那小子其实是个城管。“  
”城管咋的了？“杀哥抽着根烟，逗弄着他家那只虎纹的小萌猫泰格，”能吃了你不成？“  
也不知道谁说的城管怎么怎么样，谁当时还磨刀霍霍向猪羊来着。小张老板内心充满了滑稽币但是要是被杀哥知道了杀哥没准怎么怼他呢，所以他选择保持微笑。  
没，没啥，杀哥说的都对。  
杀哥想想也自知失言，上次吓唬这小子实在是有点缺德。那谁能想到一直买他煎饼果子的就是城管呢，这不赖我。杀哥努努嘴，“小子，今晚跟我出次摊？”练练你小子也好，让你杀哥带你见识见识什么叫神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛。  
小张其实没有被城管吓倒，但是跟杀哥去长长市面也未尝不可。  
行，杀哥，今晚跟你走。  
2.  
晚上。  
小张老板没出摊，跟着杀哥一起去夜市摆了铁板烤鱿鱼摊子。反正小张有洁癖，手脚也麻利，杀哥还巴不得整个这样的帮手跟他出摊呢。  
夜市十分热闹。全是叫卖的，“烤腰子！”“大串！”而“杀哥猪鱿鱼”这个招牌格外显目。  
为什么叫这个名字，张继科问过杀哥，杀哥说年轻的时候不懂事，养了好几年猪，后来混出来了，就索性把这个名字带着。  
“你杀哥我年轻的时候事儿可多着呢，继科儿，慢慢学。”  
张继科永远也忘不了杀哥给自己倒茶眯着眼睛揉着泰格那个样子，因为他想告诉杀哥。  
哥，你烟没熄，裤子烧了。  
很快摊子前面就聚满了人，别看烤鱿鱼摊子小，杀哥的烤鱿鱼可是上过各种美食推荐的，火候十足。迎面上来一个穿蓝制服慈眉善目的三十岁大哥，”来两串。”  
王皓。  
“行啊，今天没换衣服就来了，挺忙啊？”  
“老婆想吃，怕晚了人多，现在就来了。”  
杀哥对小张歪头，“这是这片的头，王皓，你叫白告哥就行。”  
“王哥！”  
小张笑着说。对那种长得白白乖乖暖暖的人小张第一眼就有好感。  
哦，对，那个完犊子玩意也是城管。  
鱿鱼没了，杀哥示意张继科上后面拿点过来。队伍后面突然吵嚷起来，一个大妈大概是没拗过他家孩子想吃，还不愿意排队，见缝插针的插了队被人发现了。  
“闹什么闹？闹什么闹？我问你，插队几个意思？”杀哥一个眼神过去，往常这样也应该没事儿了，问题是那女的就不依不饶了起来，说什么小破摊子没人买啊，说什么你装什么大瓣蒜啊，说什么，反正什么难听说什么。  
“这位大姐，您看您这样也排不上。不如这样，您好好跟前面人说说，看有没有哪个好心的通融通融。不然的话，您改日再来，这摊子也一直在这儿，你看成不成。“  
身后出来一个奶声奶气穿制服的小（？？）孩儿，马大龙挺大方，也不多说啥，三言两语就把围解了。  
行啊，这小子。又没把话说死，又够狠，有眼力见。别看长得跟笑面菩萨一样，心里主意正着呢。  
杀哥对马大龙第一印象不错。  
“把我们科小孩儿带着跟你见个面。“  
“刚才那我一弟弟，胆儿小，前两天你们几个哥们把人家吓着了。”  
王皓一听来了兴致。哟，谁啊，肯定是内仨小孩，整天撩猫逗狗。至于马龙，王皓第一瞬间忽略了。  
毕竟长得乖的人就是占便宜。  
3.  
小张在后面弄鱿鱼，杀哥转过来了。  
“刚才王皓领了一小孩，他们科的，处事真不错。瞅瞅去，交个朋友。“  
张继科没多想，答应了。他相信杀哥眼神。  
结果出来一看。  
好嘛。这事儿坏了。  
“你不是........”马龙......  
“我就是........”张继科.....  
杀神看看他俩，终于明白过来，“你就是........”   
张继科目瞪口呆。  
马龙目瞪口呆，不怕死的说了句，”你就是那个胆子有点小的....“  
张继科很悲愤。  
老子胆子大着呢好吗！！  
【7】  
1.  
传说中胆子很小的卖煎饼张小哥又出摊了。  
传说中很会做人的城管局马同志又来买饼了。  
张继科现在满脑子都是昨晚上的黑暗历史记忆，所以对这个老主顾提不起精神头来。“要啥？“  
“跟往常一样。”马龙笑眯眯的说。  
原来不是别的，只是这小哥胆子小呀。真是的，不早说，吓得他白担心了一场，还以为是他讨厌城管呢，热爱脑补的母性光辉爆发的马龙同志顿时就开心了。好不容易碰着一个卖煎饼合自己口味的（这个有那么难遇到吗），马龙并不想这么轻易的放走他。为了爱与和平的正义，为了让煎饼小哥脱离自♂闭的困扰，马龙决定主动接近，让他感受到春风一样的温暖。  
此处作者做主，允许你们为张继科续一秒。  
“那啥，其实我们城管也不是像新闻里说的那个样子。”马龙嘿嘿嘿傻笑着，“你别对我们有误解啊。”  
“没事，大家都是讨生活，理解。”  
理解个屁，不误解才怪呢好吗，张继科心里想着。我那么大个人都丢出去了，现在好了，都知道我胆子小了，不是因为你们因为谁。我胆子一点都不小好吗？这个误解麻烦真的不要这样传下去好吗？啥玩意这都是？  
张继科一不开心就不喜欢说话。  
马龙发现气氛不对，急忙换个话题，“小哥今年多大了？”  
”不小了，二十四。“张继科当年晚上学两年，岁数虚长了一点，但是长得年轻倒也不显。  
”哟，正好，我也二十四。咋想着来卖煎饼？“  
张老板有点烦这个人。你是城管局的还是查户口的啊，你咋啥都想问呢，你谁啊，我爸我妈还是我七舅姥爷啊。但是十分苦恼的是这人是顾客，后面还有人排着，要是爆发了这个时候，以后万一传开他脾气不好，生意就做不下去了。正好这个时候煎饼做好了，“给，六块钱。”  
马龙喜滋滋的接过煎饼，回头一咬。  
“靠小哥你今天到底放了多少辣椒？”  
人家做饭的时候不要跟人家说话呢，知道了吗。  
2.  
今晚收摊。  
张继科正打算回去好好收拾一下，碰见了在家揉泰格等他的杀哥。  
“杀哥，今儿不出摊？”  
“不出了，”杀哥红光满面的说。“你还记得你嫂子一直忙着装修房子来着吧？”  
张继科记得，杀哥和嫂子攒钱半年前终于买了个二手房，忙着改造装修。嫂子不让杀哥插手，说她要亲力亲为，杀哥虽也乐得清闲，但也时不时做好吃的给嫂子送去，有空就去帮嫂子整房子，周日还带嫂子出去上哪玩玩。  
现在小张住的房子是杀哥合租的。装修这段时间嫂子要住娘家，杀哥寻思寻思跟张继科合租了一个房子，等装修的差不多了再跟嫂子一块搬进去。  
“你嫂子装修好了，下周就能住进去了。”  
“那可就真是恭喜杀哥，啥时候你搬家带我去，给你添份礼，顺便蹭饭。”  
泰格喵了一声，表示非常满意杀神铲屎官的伺候。“都好说都好说，就是以后就得你一人住这房子了。咋样，用不用给你找个合租的？”  
张继科有洁癖，所以其实不是一般人，他不太愿意和他一起住，之所以能容忍杀哥，就是因为杀哥够义气，还不邋遢，一个人房租太重，小张每天煎饼收摊了还要去饭店后厨当搭手的多赚一份工钱，房租找个人摊开也在理，正好这日子搭伙也过的不错。现在要换人，小张自然要犹豫犹豫。“杀哥，能找靠谱的吗？”  
杀哥眼睛一横，“你说什么呢？我找人还能不准？”  
没，怀疑谁都不敢怀疑你啊。  
我珍惜生命。  
“那就这么说好了，我把这事儿定下来，你别管了。哦对，你嫂子前两天检查说怀孕了，赶哪天上我家，咱哥俩喝一盅。你小子，还是欠练。”  
杀哥你命中率挺准啊，一周一次都......小张在心里腹诽着，到底没敢把这话说出来。  
我珍惜生命。  
3.  
回头杀神给王皓打了个电话。  
“你们是不是有个小孩儿，对，就上次那个。他是不是租房子呢？我这儿要搬家，整了个合租，就上回我那个弟弟。你跟你那小兄弟说一声，要是满意就搬来住呗。“  
张继科同学，你再珍惜生命，大概也来不及了。

【8】  
1.  
城市管理局的小马最近正在忙着搬家。  
即使他是本地人，家里上班的地方也不近。加上马龙还不愿意坐公交车，所以跟家里合计了一下，他决定搬出来租房子。   
“皓哥，你有没有熟人中介啥的？”拎着一兜橘子，马龙来找办公室老大哥。  
本来只是指望顺便问问的，谁知道第二天老大哥就一边磕着红皮儿大橘子一边跟他说，“马龙啊，哥给你找到了。”  
厉害了，我的哥。  
马龙挺开心。  
但是基本警惕还是有的，马龙又不傻。不对，是比一般人心更多。“哥，那房子在哪？条件咋样？”  
“你先别急啊，听我说。”咕咚一下王皓咽下去一个橘子，扒开一个给马龙塞了，自己又开了一个一瓣一瓣吃着玩。  
“你还记着上次看着烤鱿鱼那杀哥吧，就他原来住的房子，搁这附近。”王皓一口东北腔，“他买了房子刚装修好，搬新家，原来跟人合租的房子就寻思找个人续租。那房子我去过，挺好，合租那小子挺会捯饬。”  
废话，你合租个洁癖，你屋子也干净。  
杀哥给王皓打电话的时候是真没说到底被张继科那小子逼成啥样了。估计说了王皓那一兜橘子宁可不要，也不祸害人家孩子。各种细节实在是不可描述，反正杀哥刚搬新家的时候，愣是攒了三天碗没洗、袜子也是。  
“老子洗不动了！”  
但是这都是后话了，马龙一听说地段不错，熟人介绍，对杀哥印象还挺好，头脑一热就答应了。  
“哥，你带我看一眼吧。“  
”成！“  
王皓把最后一个橘子也吃了。  
2.  
今天歇班，杀哥说王皓带人来看房子。  
煎饼张老板在家里收拾屋子。因为要有人来合住，加上他自己的洁癖，所以他买了一堆洗洁用品回来。  
穿一天的鞋，洗。穿一天的衣服，洗。昨天擦的地，擦。要么为啥他家煎饼火？因为他爱干净啊。  
不光爱干净，还逼着人别人爱干净。  
杀哥没说的话就是，有一天他忙一天了，寻思歇着就在沙发上眯着了，那时候张继科儿还没回来。结果他半夜起夜，刚出卧室的时候吓了一跳。黑灯瞎火的，就听着屋子里刷刷的声音。  
“哇呀呀谁！”  
结果卫生间里幽幽的手电筒光出来，小张惨白的脸，一笑，哥，是我。洗衣服呢，怕打扰你睡觉，没开灯。  
杀哥当时心脏病差点就出来了。  
小张实在是固执得很。认准的事情一定要做。就比如说打死不愿意吃肉只吃菜、买衣服只买黑白灰和荧光色，要不是他长得还行，没准和街上我们看见那些不会穿衣服的直男一样low（不，本来就是一样，因为主角光环才不一样的，谢谢。）  
所以你们必须感谢这个作者。  
揭过不提。单说刚才小张做饭的时候接了个电话，是杀哥。“继科儿啊，王皓来没来找你呢？”  
“没呢，杀哥。”张继科剁着手里的青椒眼睛都不眨地说。“啥时候来啊，我做饭呢。”  
“那应该就差不多了，他说半个点，你在等会。”  
那成，”张继科想了想，把锅里又加了点米，“我多做点饭，等他们。”  
门铃在十分钟之后准时响起。  
“来嘞！”张继科去开门。  
门口王皓马龙，马龙还拎着兜橘子，笑容刚咧到一半。  
张继科儿手里的菜刀还没放下呢，大兄弟。  
3.  
后来那顿饭怎么吃的打马赛克描写。  
张继科儿真找人家杀哥去了。  
杀哥脸一横，“干啥玩意？别吓着我孩子！”一边哄嫂子出门了，一边说，“我知道是那小子啊，咋？”  
杀哥，你这就很不厚道。张继科儿想了想，还是把手里给嫂子买的大红富士苹果放下来了。  
旁边杀哥还在说，“我看那小孩儿挺好啊，脾气也好，也会做人，王皓也说这孩子，叫啥来着？马龙，马龙是吧，说是科里最会做人的小孩儿了。知根知底，你还想咋的？你杀哥疼不疼你？”  
疼，真疼。杀哥你要能不勒着我脖子你更疼我。  
“人孩子房租都交完了，三个月的。这事儿我不管，反正我不掺和。”但是看杀哥那意思就是，张继科惹事绝对不帮，马龙的事儿八成会帮。  
此刻张继科十分想问一句，杀哥，你是谁哥啊？  
为啥我哥也这么宠他啊！  
【9】  
1.  
管理局的马龙同志今天搬家。  
对，和煎饼老板张继科先生同♂居。  
小张老板虽然勉强同意了马龙搬进来的决定（如果不同意的话当场他就得被差点勒死），但是依旧不太开心，然而搬家的时候他不在又不太好。  
他把这想法跟杀哥说了，杀哥合计合计，的确是。毕竟是自家兄弟，坑一次意思意思得了。人还是个孩子，不过分。  
所以当天，张继科自己在自己的屋子里关着门不出来。反正外面还有杀神哥哥帮他照应，小张就一个人在屋子里翻体育杂志、收拾屋子。当然，心痒难耐的他还是支棱起了耳朵听门外的声音。  
哼，那小子还没断奶吧，说话嫩的跟没变声似得。  
杀哥，你哪只眼睛看着他稳重了？不就是解个围吗？  
就这么一边闷着一边气着，有客人来了，网瘾少年火箭队听说今天他们龙哥搬家，合计合计买了点东西去搭把手。  
有外人，张继科不出来就不太好了。  
“继科儿！出来接客！”  
杀哥一声吼，张继科再怎么也得抖三抖，再不愿意出来也得出来。睡眼惺忪的打开房门，张继科看着了马龙。哦，还是跟白脸曹操似的。  
张继科不想搭理他，也没认出来那三个人是谁，毕竟上次看见他们他们还在穿制服，这次纯粹是刚从网吧开黑出来的打扮。但是那三个人可认出来了。  
”………?”  
网瘾少年们顿时感觉哪里不对。  
哟，煎饼小哥你啊。许昕反应最快，笑了，妈的，这是要一出大戏啊。  
剩下两个，一个娃娃脸儿的方博，一个腼腆点儿的周雨，看着带头的许二瞎子脸上一副了然于心的表情，也纷纷明白过来。周雨眼睛尖，看见了张继科手里没来得及放下的足球杂志，“哟，小哥你也看球？”  
张继科本来不太想搭理他们，但是看对面是几个年纪差不多的小子，再加上也没有马龙的那个心理阴影，”是啊。“  
许昕眼睛亮了。“昨晚比赛看了吗？我昨晚看了挺后悔，还不如睡觉去。”  
行啊，张继科眼睛也亮了。男人之间的友谊就是这么直接简单，“我跟你说我粉那谁谁好几年了，当初我差点就想踢足球来着小时候......”  
方博儿嘴欠，“那你得跑挺快啊？至少得赶得上香港记者吧？”  
“那是，你看我还有翅膀呢，”说着把上衣一脱，“帅不帅？”  
“哟挺潮啊！”  
……….  
杀神看着挺开心。  
而马龙现在，也不知道自己该高兴还是不该。  
2.  
收拾完东西，火箭队和张继科儿依依不舍的告辞了，临别还留了电话号码，没事儿约个球啥的。  
剩下张老板和马同志两个人在屋子里大眼儿对小眼。  
满屋子窗明几净，唯独剩下两个字，尴尬。本来马龙攒了一肚子的话想给张继科儿说的，归结起来一句话：如何正常和人类相处。  
结果刚才看见火箭队和张继科儿那一出，他发现这个小哥好像根本不是不会和人接触？聪明如马龙顿时就想明白了，为啥煎饼小哥那么冷淡。  
哦原来是心里有过节啊。  
屋子里气温顿时下降。  
这样不行。张继科儿虽然外表看起来挺烦别人的，心里还是软。他给局促的小马同志拉了把椅子，“怎么着，以后还一直站着啊？”  
“哦，好。”马龙本来挺尴尬的，看到张继科主动给了个台阶，自然而然的就顺着台阶出溜下去了。  
“那啥，我叫马龙，城市管理局的科员，今年二十四，平时没什么特别的爱好，喜欢看美剧，听蔡依林的歌，日常也挺安静的，也不打扰人，我平时也不经常出去走动，也不往回带人......”马龙拼尽全力在改善张继科对他的印象。  
”行了行了，你怎么话这么多，留两句给我说说。张继科儿打断了他的话，“磨磨唧唧，跟娶媳妇似得。”  
娶媳妇........  
媳妇.........  
马龙这孩子脸皮薄啊，脸刷的一下就红了。然而心里却暗暗腹诽，说好的人设是羞涩的乡间小哥呢？  
作者你给我出来？你就这样对我？  
我还没谈过恋爱就跟我说娶媳妇?  
3.  
抱歉，作者对你们两个都是真爱，所以不能每次都人家张继科受到人生打击。要么打击来打击去，张继科再也不想在这片做生意了，那这个故事就再也没有tbc了。  
天地良心。张继科说的时候真的就是随口一说，也没有想很多。  
即使之前还想难为难为这个人，一下午他也在屋子里好好想了一想。在他眼里，马龙这人还是不错的，一直照顾他生意，虽然是个城管这个事实没法改变，又没什么深仇大恨，干嘛还要老死不相往来？  
承认吧，张继科儿，本来也没什么大不了的，你就是别扭。  
张继科拎起杀哥和火箭队带的那几袋子水果，洗了俩鸭梨给马龙递了一个。一边啃着大鸭梨，张继科一边说，“我叫张继科，今年二十四，街边摊煎饼的，白天还去饭馆帮厨。老家乡下的，到城里上学，后来不念了，觉得煎饼果子这玩意挺有意思，就做了。”  
“平时我也没啥忌讳，既然一个屋子住，咱就好好处。”  
马龙心里倒是舒坦不少，暗暗松了口气，想起另外一个话头就又提起来了，”那啥，上次你给我那罐子酱吃完了。咋做的，能学学吗？“  
“那能行吗？那可是独门秘诀。”  
马龙又觉得自己有点尴尬,干笑着也不知道说什么好。张继科噗嗤就照人孩子脑袋一下子，”你这人，当时怼大妈的时候挺来劲，跟你开个玩笑你就不好意思了？“  
两口把剩下的鸭梨啃完，张继科进了厨房。“行了，庆祝下我有个新邻居，我今晚好好做几道菜，咱今天开始，重新认识行不？”  
马龙看着张继科进了厨房，半晌，才想起来顺顺自己被张继科整的有点乱的毛。  
张继科，你把人家孩子头发都胡噜乱了呢。  
【10】  
1.  
这是属于张继科和马龙同居（！？？）生活的一个普通的早上。  
早上五点半。  
煎饼摊老板张继科五次按掉闹钟之后起床，洗脸，刷牙，收一下衣服，铺床，研究一下自己今天穿什么，然后从那些差不多的衣服里找出几件今日最佳，换上。  
城市管理局马龙同志还在睡觉，床边开着一盏不关的钢铁侠床头灯。  
早上六点。  
张继科在厨房给自己倒腾今天出摊要的原料。前一天夜里该弄好的基本都弄好了，黄瓜切丝、生菜洗净。用光的酱料再添上、顺便看一眼批发的火腿肠啥的还有没有，张继科有个小本本，专门记着这些事儿，一清二楚。  
有次火箭队仨人不小心看着了这个本子，周雨还好，厚道孩子人家不说什么－－他家有个小胖表弟刚上初中，也有这种好习惯，每天拿个本本把事儿记下来。  
问题是剩下两个人就不依不饶了，非要翻那个本子。翻到后面方博儿先忍不住了，”哥你还喜欢写诗啊......”本子后面全是张自恋继科写的打油诗。  
许昕扑哧一声，就乐了。  
后来以后的很久，许昕想起这事儿回办公室跟马龙一说，马龙非常淡定，“这很正常啊，继科儿平时也是张嘴就是两句诗….”  
行了行了，你这么膜，会被拉出去续了的。   
然而此时，六点钟的城市管理局马龙同志还在睡觉，床边开着一盏不关的钢铁侠床头灯。  
2.  
早上七点。  
马龙准时起床，梳好自己的头发，对窗外的大太阳深深吸一口气，如同经典表情包一样，“朋友，对你道一声早安”，从衣柜里拿出自己昨天晚上就准备好了的衣服，换上，再拔下自己昨晚充电的mp3.  
张继科早就下楼出摊走人了。  
早上八点十五。  
即使他俩已经同居（！？？）了，然而马龙还是来张继科的摊子买煎饼。因为张继科出门出摊太早了啊，马龙想不好意思麻烦人家一次都麻烦不成。  
后来有一天被火箭队撞见了，许昕一脸“哥你近水楼台先得月为什么还要跟我们抢”的表情。  
马龙多冰雪聪明妩媚动人啊，一眼就看出来自己家这几个弟弟肚子里几条蛔虫。“城管也不能搞潜规则是不是？排队去排队去。”说完，自己身先士卒的排到了队伍最后一个，“你们三个先买，我不饿。”  
三个小孩儿嬉皮笑脸一口一个“哥”就凑人张继科身边去了。马龙脾气好不计较，结果终于把这仨倒霉孩子给等走了，马龙刚想上前，张继科一个眼神瞥过去，“今儿卖没了，收摊，您明儿请早嘿。”  
马龙心里这个憋屈。  
对，张继科就是故意的，你能怎么样？  
哎，我卖煎饼，我大爷，我就欺负你脾气好，怎么地吧。  
3.  
早上八点半。  
马龙到了办公室，桌子上放着个煎饼。  
周雨老实孩子，说，“张哥让我们给你带的。”  
方博又加上几句，“里面没辣椒，俩里脊一个蛋，热乎的，还没搁生菜。”  
这个时候张继科正在等上下班的人流过去，他好收摊然后去饭店后厨学徒。原先张继科中午还出一阵子摊子，后来发现出摊中午不太划算－－中午还是吃盒饭的人多，就不做了。  
想起那个让火箭队给马龙带的煎饼，张继科不禁大大的赞叹了自己一句，哎，我真是良心。  
马龙在办公室看着那个热腾腾的煎饼欲哭无泪。大哥你早说啊，我刚去隔壁包子家吃了仨猪肉大葱包子，现在打嗝都是大葱味。  
煎饼咋整。愁人。  
【11】  
1.  
张老板和马同志寻常的一天还在继续。  
白天的日子自然不必说，这俩人没事儿是碰不到一块儿去的。马龙去上班，张继科收了摊去饭店后厨帮忙。张继科中午在后厨剁大白菜的时候，马同志还在办公室睡午觉。  
晚上五点半，马龙该下班了。  
拒绝了火箭队日常的”哥咱撸一盘“”哥咱打盘屁股去啊“的邀请，和来等许昕下班的小姚打过招呼，马龙换了衣服，不是晚上去吃煎饼果子，就是去门口那几家小炒店对付几口晚饭————要说吃什么，无非西红柿炒鸡蛋。  
就跟吃不腻歪似的，到后来，马龙都能分辨出今天这是谁家的炒蛋。第一家糖放得多，第二家喜欢把蛋炒的焦一点，第三家爱放葱花，红黄绿煞是好看......生活习惯文明健康的马龙，吃完饭还会去四处走走，消消食，有空还帮周雨家小胖表弟辅导辅导功课。  
小胖子最喜欢龙哥了，比喜欢自家哥哥都多。加上天资聪明，举一反三的能力特别强，长的还讨人喜欢，马龙就时常在没事儿的时候带他出去打球啊，散步啊，去书店啥的。  
张继科呢，这个时候还在后厨剁大白菜，啊不，大土豆，啊不，大棒骨，反正向食物势力低头就对了。后厨掌勺当家的是个胖子，姓刘，平时人前大家都叫他“刘总”－－因为他有一部分股份在里头。  
人后都叫刘胖子。  
刘胖子挺喜欢这个长得俊不太爱说话的小子，时常在刀工火候上提点他几招。但是爱之深责之切嘛，张继科不是不认真，就是脾气倔还得瑟，于是每天下班前刘胖子都会提着他耳朵喊，“今天你这个胡萝卜怎么切的还跟锯的似的？切丝！听不懂人话啊！”  
也不是张继科真的干得不好，就是刘胖怕他心里躁着躁着，就忘了自己是谁了。张继科再怎么也懂事儿，平时逢年过节还总给刘胖买点吃的喝的，孝敬师傅。  
2.  
七点半的时候张继科该下班了。  
回去收拾收拾，张继科推着自己的煎饼果子车，又去夜市跑。旁边一片此起彼伏的烤冷面手抓饼章鱼小丸子声音。哦对，还有杀哥的烤鱿鱼。  
张继科去了老地方，杀哥摊子旁边。八点钟夜市刚刚热闹起来，杀哥在一排鱿鱼串干豆腐后面问张老板，“住的还行吧？”  
张继科头也不抬的打着面糊，“能有啥不行的？”  
满意的拍一拍张继科的肩膀，杀哥继续说，“咱都是真男人是吧，男人的过节，能叫过节吗？对不对？我跟你说，我看人都准。就龙仔那小子，肯定错不了。多跟人学着点，我就不多说了啊！”  
呵呵现在都改叫上龙仔了。张继科十分不爽快还不能说。  
做饼，做饼。  
这边厢马龙若是加班没去小吃店，那么必定就去买了煎饼果子。从前是照顾人家生意，现在就是习惯成自然。都同居（？）了，吃自家的东西能咋的。  
“杀哥今年多大啊，瞅着也就跟我们差不多？”马龙跟杀哥攀了会关系。  
“哪呀，”杀哥挺开心，拍着自己的啤酒肚说，“都快三十了，不小了。”  
但是马龙说的也不算错，杀哥虽说发了福但是眉眼依旧犀利，眼睛里寒芒一闪，就跟少年似得。  
“哟，我还以为您得管我叫哥呢。要么我腆个脸认您当弟弟？哥哥可就却之不恭啦。”  
“看你小子贫的！”  
把杀神哄高兴了之后，马龙才绕到煎饼果子摊旁边。  
“老样子。”  
张继科眼皮也不愿意抬，“你咋又来了？”  
“晚饭啊，加班，刚完事儿。”  
张继科嘀咕着“一帮城管儿”，一边还是做了。出锅的时候，还故意多撒了一把葱在里面。马龙嘿嘿笑，“你咋知道我爱吃葱？”  
张继科的大白眼都快翻到天上去了，要知道我才不放。问题是他自己也知道，马龙满嘴跑火车是一把好手，啥都能说出花儿来，放多了说爱吃，放少了夸清淡，火大了称脆，火轻了喜嫩。  
妈的管不了你了是吧，老子不管了。索性就这样吧。  
十点钟张继科收摊，收拾收拾回家。马龙早就洗漱，上床，开床头灯，等到张继科回来匆匆打个照面就睡下了。而张继科，要收拾到十一点多，才能入睡。  
这一夜，又是一场好眠。  
3.  
除了日常上班的日子，马龙是按照双休日休息的，而张继科，出摊子事业自然不必说，单说后厨帮忙，一个月轮班休四天。如此说来，其实马龙张继科的每一天似乎和以前不住在一起的时候差不多。  
经常赶上马龙在屋子里听歌的时候，张继科还在后厨挥汗如雨；张继科在床上呼呼大睡的时候，马龙还在办公室里处理一个又一个的杂务。  
俩人就这么错位着，错位着。  
但是大家小学时候想必都学过那种，”A五年一次，B七年一次，问哪个年份AB同时发生“的奥数问题。没错，再错开休假的两个人，也能碰到一块儿去休息一次吧。再说了，如果他俩都没有互相接触的时间，那作者会被打死－－所以好巧不巧（作者故意的）终于碰上两天，张继科儿休息，马龙也休息。  
一大早马龙起床，换好了家居服洗漱，顺道瞥见张继科那屋门四敞大开，张继科躺的五迷三道睡的物我两忘，不禁多嘴问了一句，“哟，今儿休息？”  
张继科懒洋洋的在床上答应了个嗯 ，不想起床.........没睡醒状态的张继科浑身上下带着一种阴郁的气氛。作为一个睡眠深重有起床气的风华正茂的年轻人，日常四个闹钟都不一定能把他弄起来。  
马龙？哪根葱？  
马龙想了一想，回屋去了。  
不错，小子，杀哥说的没错，挺有眼力见的啊你。张继科满足的翻了个身，正准备睡下一波的时候，马龙又好死不死的过来了。  
“打不打球？”  
手里拿着俩乒乓球拍，马龙充满了朝气，眼睛里还有bling bling的闪光。  
张继科也想了一想，一个枕头就飞出去了。  
“滚犊子！爸爸还睡觉呢！“  
枕头非常精准的打中了马龙的头。  
4.  
然而后来张继科还是撑着眼皮出门了。原因是马龙说，”我请你吃冰棍。“  
冰棍啊，冰棍。  
奶油草莓巧克力三色杯花心筒冰糕，不管了不管了，去去去，吃吃吃。  
张继科张老板，你的出息呢？  
【12】  
1.  
太阳当空照，花儿对我笑，小鸟说，早早早，你为什么困得受不了。  
马龙不着调，拉我到处跑。没睡醒，真难熬，再问我就要把你吃掉。  
（？？？）  
附近体育场不算远。这一路上，困成狗的张继科张老板都在想自己为什么这么想不开。周末早上睡觉不好吗，为什么非要跟这个智障一起出来打球？问题那个智障自己是不知道自己是智障的，只知道欢天喜地在前面走，时不时回头问句，“早饭吃煎饼果子行不？”  
行，行，行你个大头鬼，老子是卖啥的？你吃上瘾了能不能别拉着我？我想吃素！我不吃肉！说你呢！别买个肉包子往我手里放！  
张继科默默把隔壁包子铺老板刚要递过来的猪肉大葱包子推了回去，“大哥，给我换韭菜鸡蛋的。”  
马龙在旁边磕猪肉包磕的一本满足，闻言才反应过来，“你不吃肉的啊？”  
“不吃，腻歪。”张继科一如既往的直白明了。马龙歪头，好奇宝宝又上线了，“那你是不是过敏啊？”  
“不是。”  
“那你吃不吃则个？”  
“不吃。”  
“则个呢我跟你缩真的贼好吃……”  
张继科招招手，把包子家大哥叫来，又要了俩韭菜鸡蛋包子，然后趁着热乎，直接塞到对面还说话的马龙嘴里。再搞事我直接回去了，吃你的，憋说话。  
马龙呜呜呜白脸通红眼含热泪：烫……  
吃完早饭，俩人就开始往体育场溜达。马龙在前面跟个松鼠似得蹦哒着，拎着俩乒乓球拍。“哎，你啥时候打的乒乓球啊？”  
半天没人答应。马龙一回头。  
人呢？  
马同志这个着急啊，原路回去就差没满街喊张继科你人呢，还是卖报纸的大爷拉住了他，“那是不是你家的？”马龙仔细一看，真是张继科，挂树上不走了。  
大爷带着急切心疼的眼神看着马龙，“这小子都难受成啥样了，走都走不动了，赶紧领医院去啊！”  
谢谢大爷不是你听我说他就是困唉算了不解释了总之谢谢大爷，马龙千恩万谢还跟大爷买了份报纸。  
至于困成这样么.......哭笑不得，马同志又退回去把人从树里拽出来。拽三步停两步，拽三步停两步，最后马龙干脆扯起来张继科T恤一角，拽着他走。  
不是丢不起这人，是真丢不起这人。  
2.  
这俩人碰一块跟九九八十一难似得，千辛万苦终于到了体育场。  
到达那一瞬间，马龙松了口气，还好体育场离家近，要是再远点这人能干出啥来他真的不知道。拍了拍依旧一脸蒙蔽的小哥脸，“醒醒，到了。”  
“……嗯……”  
真是白长了大个子。马龙回想起张继科房间里除了海报挂的最多的就是他的照片这件事，又想起有次出门前他要夸张继科穿的这身好看被张继科一眼瞪了回来，最后断定，小哥根本没有之前他想的那么复杂内向神秘。  
反正此人心智三岁，确认。  
“继科哇！来打球哇！”  
马龙顺着一瞅，一个红光满面四十左右的胖子向这个方向拼命挥手。旁边有个稍微高点瘦点，满脸冷淡的胖子正拿着球拍，看着场馆里电视转播的乒乓球赛，时不时还比划两下。马龙捅捅张继科，“你熟人？”  
张继科耷拉着眼皮翻了一眼，“我师傅。”  
来者正是刘胖。刘胖年轻的时候就有打球的习惯，还曾经拿过市业余乒乓球冠军。后来不打了，习惯却一直留到今天，每当休息的时候手痒，就叫上球搭子来拉两局。奈何自己是干厨子的，发福实在是太顺其自然了，但是刘胖心大，还老拉着球搭子上馆子。  
久而久之，球搭子孔老大也变成了孔胖。  
刘胖笑的一脸褶子，“这是你朋友？打吧打吧，我在旁边瞅就行。正好好久没看年轻人打球了。”  
俩人占据了一张球台，对拉了一会。马龙倒是很有那个架势，奈何张继科实在是不争气。刘胖在旁边本来只想瞅着玩的，看着看着就认真了－－－毕竟是自己家徒弟。问题越瞅越生气啊，张继科你脚动起来啊，张继科这个球力道不够，张继科你左右反了.......  
乒乓球事业，张继科你搞得这个事情啊，excited！  
i am angry!  
刘胖越看越生气。对面的小伙子打的风生水起很好看，问题是越好看他越觉得自家孩子不争气。  
“醒醒！输了扣你这个月工资！”  
如雷贯耳。  
你以为你是我师父，给我发工资，你就能不让我睡觉吗？  
3.  
对！你就是了不起！你能！  
张继科的脸这一天之内多少次离家出走了反正我是记不得了。  
出去用凉水抹了把脸，张继科终于认真了起来，“来吧，咱俩好好整几局。”  
开玩笑，想我上学的时候也是乒乓球小王子，全校没几个能跟我打的，就你小子我还不放在眼里。那边马龙虽然不说话，但是玩归玩，认真归认真，他还是分的清的。陪着小哥玩怎么都成，但是好好打......  
马龙眯了眯眼睛。  
正式开局，刘胖依然在场边坐着。看着看着逐渐琢磨着不对劲了，这俩孩子怎么都打成这样了？  
自己家的先不说，对面那个奶声奶气儿的小子发起球一点都不拖沓，绝对不给对手远台的机会。在反应上略显谨慎放不太开，但是脑子机灵，随时都能改变策略，倒也弥补了不足。  
刘胖心里暗赞了一声好球，看自家孩子。看了几眼，刘胖皱了眉。自家这个实在是太霸道，对面用正手拉他就用正手，对面用反手他就用反手，一脸“cnm你用啥我就用啥克你”的表情。  
扣杀，拧拉，要是球场如战场，刘胖毫不怀疑别人打仗最多砍了主帅，他能把对面营地都烧了。  
场上俩人可一点都不想管刘胖想啥呢。马龙只是觉得对面这个小子，太拽了，让人忍不住想灭灭他的威风；而张继科呢，被这个白脸曹操憋的难受，有力气使不出来，处处掣肘，总在寻找突破口想把对方一举拿下。  
碰巧今天俩人都穿了一身黑衣裳，远远对峙着，像两个古代神话里的修罗。  
4.  
真痛快。马龙想。  
真心机。张继科想。  
【13】  
1.  
却说上一话说到张继科张老板和马龙马同志在外相约打球，打了一个上午，互相都有了战意。  
这时候大约刘胖想过个教练瘾，就叫了“暂停”－－其实就是把俩人强行拦下叫下场开始提着耳朵训，主训张老板。  
“张继科哇，我跟你说，你这么打不行！是哇！他跟你拼前三板，你还非要跟他对拉？......”  
张继科一脸生无可恋的样子看着自家师傅，心想，师傅，你在餐馆教训我就算了，这特么都下班了！您别这样了！  
但是他不敢反驳。  
因为刘胖说了，输了扣工资。  
马龙在一旁跟着听着，袖子却被扯了几扯。是那个冷漠脸看比赛的大叔，这时候依稀能看出来俊朗眉目的脸上闪烁着神秘而伟大的光辉。  
“师傅，您是......？”  
大叔是刘胖从小儿一起长大的球搭子孔老大，当年念书都在一个寝室住，还写文批判过刘胖的生活习性－－同屋有个邋遢鬼！孔老大对马龙笑了笑，“别怂他，”他指指对面口沫横飞的刘胖，“他当年打不过我。”  
马龙心里有点温暖又有点哭笑不得，合着您俩都这么大了，还怼着呢。孔老大却一点都没给他想的机会。  
“他拧着劲，你就非跟他拧着劲不成？隔山打牛，借力打力，这些话不用我多说，看样子你也是个聪明的。“  
又点点已经训的物我两忘人球合一的刘胖，”他，不行。“  
刘胖耳朵尖，“你说啥？”  
“我说你。”  
“你说我啥？”  
“我说你傻。”  
好嘛，这下俩小孩被撇到一边了，俩老的抄起球拍，来我们来打一架吧。马龙和张继科对视一眼，两脸蒙蔽。说好的光看我俩打自己不上的呢？  
您俩这是搞哪一出啊？  
2.  
张老板和马同志意思意思告别了厮杀正酣无心看他俩的刘胖孔胖，向场馆外面走。  
嗳，你们问作者比赛结果？你们觉得这俩人谁能说？再说了，刘胖自己估计都想不起来扣工资这码事了，难道张继科还上赶着问刘胖：“师傅，你说好扣我工资的呢？你不扣了？”  
张继科没那么傻应该。  
倒是马龙，心有余悸的说，“咱俩年纪大了不会也那样吧......”  
张继科哼了一下子，你想的真美，你还想着年纪大，谁跟你年纪大......随即就陷入了一阵忧虑中。  
是啊，年纪大，我到了年纪大那天，到底在做什么呢，张继科不说话了。  
马龙看着小哥突然就沉默了下来，还以为是自己说错了什么，“那啥，我都是无心的啊，你别计较…..”马龙不怕别的，就怕自己说错话让别人不高兴。纠结来纠结去，翻来覆去找半天自己话里的漏洞，张继科却先反应过来了。  
“跟你没关系，不是你的事儿。”  
是我自己的事，也只是我自己的事。大概是经历了不少，也看了不少人，张老板破天荒的开始担心起来自己五年、十年、甚至二十年之后的生活起来。这是他从那个小城往外走、从学校退学、以及擅自开了煎饼铺子的时候都没有想到的事情。  
他看向身边这个男人，他一定是从来没担心过这些问题的吧，脸上才能挂着那么一本正经一如既往的微笑。  
所以，到底是什么给了他生活的底气的呢？  
仰头看，这个城市的第一片落叶晃晃悠悠的掉在了他头上。  
啊，天要开始冷了。  
“走吧，回。”  
3.  
张继科不知道的是，马同志其实并没有像他想的那样安稳清白的像一张白纸。  
每天看着张老板天不亮就出去摆摊，晚上很晚才回来，朝九晚五的马同志心里居然有一丝好奇。  
每次给周家的小胖儿辅导的时候，小胖天真的问他，你有梦想吗龙哥，他总会给出个标准的不能再标准的答案。在办公室，火箭队嘻嘻哈哈的问他要不要去玩，他都是摆摆手说不想去。然而看着老大哥每天老婆孩子热炕头，叫他早早步入那样的生活，他还有些抗拒。不是因为家里－－马龙家里虽说教养很严，却也不是不通情理的家长。  
马龙清楚，单纯是他自己的问题。  
而看到张老板的时候，他才发现，人生居然还有另一种生活方式。他不想安分，但是说出来又怕被人归结为作死，索性就憋着不说好了。  
反正，也憋不死。  
两个人各怀心事，在初秋的北方大街上走着，远远看去像隔了一面镜子。  
回去之后俩人很快把这码事放在脑后了，毕竟自己还有自己的日子要过。但是没想到两个球痴大叔的恶趣味实在是......唔......孔老大和刘胖辗转要来了马龙的联系方式，还拉了个微信群，时不时就撩拨俩小孩儿打球去。

张继科对此积怨颇深，奈何自己工资还在刘胖手里压着，只能屈服于黑恶势力淫威之下。倒是马龙会做人，把几个小孩儿都拉了进去，美其名曰“大家一起锻炼身体”。反正他们平时也是要约球的，火箭队嘴多甜啊，一口一个“指导”，把刘胖都快哄上天了，并且深深认为自家徒弟认识这个叫马龙的小子没错。  
张继科翻了个大白眼。  
4.  
一眨眼快过年了。  
张老板正合计着出摊到几号呢，老张头打电话来了。当时马龙正在自己屋子晾衣服，收了杆子张继科敲门进来，马龙发现小张老板脸色不太好。  
”咋？“  
”没啥，今晚咱俩整几瓶去吧。”  
马龙想了想，应了。  
【14】  
1.  
张继科张老板想喝酒，不为了啥，心里不舒服。  
一年了啊，去年这时候他从学校出来，再往前倒一段时间，他刚跟他爹说过，他想出去瞅瞅不想留在家里。结果老张头今年快过年了，打电话来劈头盖脸急头巴火的说一句，“儿啊，回家好好过日子呗，大葱就酱，吃个够。”  
“大葱咋的了？”张继科儿没听清，“大葱就咋啦？”  
“恁进个城！话都不会好好听了！“  
又是急头巴火披头盖脸一顿。  
张继科儿心里苦，这事儿怪我吗......顺手掰了根黄瓜蘸起了酱，咔哧，咔哧。  
电话那头老张拿着根葱蘸起了酱，咔哧，咔哧。  
于是一个啃着冬天不怎么好买到的水黄瓜的小子和一个啃着大葱蘸酱的汉子打着电话。好的，这很张家？  
那边老张家的扯着嗓子喊，“恁别跟儿子说那些！快过年了！”老张头继续唠嗑，“狗子啊，你看你，见个市面也行了，那啥，搁家给你找了个工作，反正咱也念过书是不是，不愁吃穿，还等着抱大胖小子呢恁妈。”  
来自长者的教诲。  
挂了电话，张继科脑海一片空白，但也不完完全全是空白。真的要回去吗？虽然在这座远离家乡的城市的确有很多不愿提及也不愿忘却的事情，但是他还是觉得，这里，其实很好啊。  
即使其实也蛮累的。可是在哪里活着其实不累呢？飞鸟和井底之蛙都是一样。  
那也没听说谁活不起死了的。  
都是活着。  
2.  
他去敲了敲隔壁的门。  
今天俩人又都休息，但是天冷，不想去打球。俩人中午搭伙做了饭－－西红柿炒鸡蛋，白菜粉丝汤，茄子炒肉，马龙主要负责洗菜，毕竟真-厨师在这里操刀。马龙不是不想帮忙，他刚想动那个西红柿，就被那个熟悉的眼神锁定了。  
“盯－－”，老子的地盘，你想干啥，造反吗。  
好好好你去你去，反正吃完饭马龙洗碗。吃饭之后，俩人就窝在自己屋里，马龙收拾衣服，张继科耍手机。  
马龙边听歌边收拾东西，“怎么了你累了说好的幸……”，门被敲了。  
张继科生无可恋的蒙蔽脸，“走，喝酒去。”  
瞅了一眼时间，马龙想了下快到晚饭了，“行呗，”他说，“去你们饭店？”其实马龙心里想的是要是喝多了吃饭啥的，有刘胖在那也能照应着点。  
要说谁说马龙乖就是没心眼的？人家聪明着呢。  
谁知道张继科想了想，不行，不能上那，要是被他师傅发现他喝大酒也不好－－对了，杀哥哥那。  
杀哥哥买了房子之后就租了个门市房，要么说脑筋活的人日子过得舒服，夏天卖烤鱿鱼和烧烤，冬天打火锅，生意一年四季，不然北方冬天你还让人杀哥哥出来顶着大雪出来摆摊子？杀哥哥一眉毛都够捅死你的。  
得嘞，就去那，正好杀哥哥家嫂子月份一个月比一个月大了，杀哥哥索性不去了。那几个伙计都认识他俩，给他俩单支了个桌，摆上羊肉白菜冻豆腐肥羊粉麻酱豆腐乳韭菜花林林总总一大桌子，一打啤酒，叫了声“哥”就不管他俩了。  
至于酒，马龙可一打啤酒要的，因为他自己能喝个五六瓶，他觉得张继科一个有点野的小子应该也差不多。  
问题是他大概高估了张老板的酒量。  
3.  
满桌子羊肉片归马龙，冻豆腐大葱啥的归张继科，喝酒前先整点啥垫垫底，这是原则不然伤胃。  
俩大小伙子吃的身上都暖和了，这才擦擦嘴，启开啤酒，对瓶整起来。马龙寻思张继科心情应该不太好，所以也没说话怕触及霉头，张继科一贯也不多话，闷头一杯杯喝着，喝着喝着马龙觉得哪儿不对－－哎哎哎大兄弟你脸咋了咋这么红！大兄弟你争点气啊！别萎！  
张大兄弟一点也不争气……醉了，趴下了。  
马龙自己对着开了的三瓶沉默良久，招手叫来小弟，把下没开的都退了。这还喝个啥，不醉不归，一个醉了另一个也不能归啊。  
喝醉了的张老板意外的有点可爱，“继科儿啊，喝点水。”  
咕嘟。  
喝完水，张继科大着舌头说，“我想吃冰棍。”  
东北冬天零下十几度都正常，吃冰棍，大哥，你咋那么有闲心呢？问题是俩缺心眼孩子就是这么生猛，仗着刚喝完酒，俩人结了账出去找了个便利店。  
便利店老板看着挺温柔一小哥，马龙说要冰淇淋，还给找了个兜子装了满满一袋子，从冰工厂到巧乐兹，旁边坐那吃着关东煮萝卜的顾客一脸“喵喵喵？”的表情。俩人就占了个便利店座位，张继科一根根拆开，嘎吱嘎吱。吃着吃着话匣子就打开了。  
“你想知道我怎么从学校里出去的嘛？”  
4.  
其实如果能坚持从第一篇看到这里的话，就会发现其实有个非常大的世界未解之谜。  
张继科怎么就没念完书出来了？  
作者表示其实这个，真的也不能怪张继科儿这孩子。  
“……学校里吧，嗝，我有个同学，他求我帮忙，嗝.......说有人在校外欺负他，求我.....嗝，帮忙摆平。“  
那人是他最最听话的小学弟，平时仰脸儿看他都天真的可爱。哥，吃了吗，哥，我今天又学了什么。张继科脸上硬，心里谁都疼，小学弟鼻青脸肿的过来的时候，张继科一急，就，你懂。  
“……我就是觉得吧，我都舍不得使唤的人.....嗝，怎么还有人，敢欺负...嗝，是吧。”  
然后就被处理了，然后没背景了，然后按照校规了。本来张继科上学就晚，出来的时候，也已经22岁－－这一年多一点下来，今年满打满算，他二十四。  
“我怎么就没本事呢？我怎么啥都没有呢？想帮个人都不行呢？“  
马龙在旁边安安静静的听着，想，他那时候在干啥。好像是每天好好上课，和室友插科打诨   
而此时，手机上微信还在滴滴的响着，刘胖正在笑话方博儿年纪轻轻就长那么多鱼尾纹；许昕晒和彦彦出门吃饭的照片，照片一看就是小姚拍的，和许昕永远向上的直男视角一点都不一样；周雨家的小胖要升学了，周末家里也不让用手机，周雨一个人去了ktv还放了小视频。  
于马龙，谁都有谁的灿烂，谁也帮不了谁的忙。就好像马龙不能抚平方博儿眼角的皱纹，不能帮胖小子考学一样。  
可是这一刻，马龙却不能拒绝接受，和他完全不一样的这个人，他是一团火。  
宁愿不温暖自己，也要照亮别人的火。  
5.  
“车票买好了，过年我先回家一趟……嗝，回家过年。“  
有钱没钱，回家过年。  
”嗯，好。“

【15】  
1.  
张继科张老板购置了点特产，上了火车回了家。  
坐在回家的火车上，明明灭灭的灯火与隧道依次展现在他的眼前，车厢里弥漫着一种混乱的各色人等的体味、烟味、红烧牛肉面或者香葱排骨面被热水浇开的让人有一种食欲但是吃一口就想丢掉的气味。旁边小孩儿睡着了脑袋老往他的怀里歪，张继科叹了口气，行吧。  
顺手拿个围巾给小孩子盖上了，张继科喜欢小孩。  
看了一眼手机时间还早，于是乎他打开了微信，唠嗑。大半夜了，那几个乖小孩早就睡了，就方博儿还在开黑，时不时回一句，“哥啊你在火车上呢？”“哥啊你吃了吗？”“哥啊我翻盘了再跟你说啊！”  
张继科没忍住回了，”就你还翻盘？“  
方博很快就噼里啪啦打了一串字儿出来，”哥你不能这样我跟你说这都是你第三十五次质疑我了是吧，我都拿着小本子记着呢，我告诉你我可是翻了盘的，我上单6不6你还不知道吗？“  
是，知道，可6了，老用盖伦，用点别的呗。  
”行行行你翻盘你自己上，我睡了。“  
”得嘞，哥，一路顺风啊。“  
关上了还剩下一半电的手机，张继科却怎么也睡不着，仿佛这次回家有一种仪式感一样。什么仪式感的他也描述不出来，只是觉得和以前哪一年都不同，有一种隐隐的不安和自豪感。摸出带的大白兔奶糖，这好像还是收拾包的时候马龙给他塞的，张继科含了两块。  
睡。  
窗外飞速掠过相似又不同的风景，远远的也不知道该是入了谁的梦。  
那梦中，有曾经的野草野花，有曾经的高楼大厦。  
2.  
马龙在城里收拾收拾，该回家了。从租的房子回家，他爸他妈严阵以待好整以暇的排排坐在沙发上。  
马龙：喵喵喵？  
马爸爸先开口了，“龙啊，今年过年，咱回老家过吧。”  
老家是什么概念马龙不是很清楚，毕竟老家那边没什么亲戚，从小到大他也没回去过。但是在哪过年不是过，只要他爸他妈在，就行。马龙还记得跟张继科唠过老家究竟是哪儿的，张继科说了个地方，马龙笑了。  
”嘿，巧了，我老家也那儿的。”  
俩人啧啧称奇，啧啧啧这都能碰上，厉害了我的哥。把这事告诉别人，火箭队啦师父们啦哥哥们啦都开玩笑说，你俩缘分挺深啊。  
张继科就接着开玩笑，“那咱俩娶媳妇也娶一块的？”  
马龙孩子脸皮还是薄，即使习惯了张继科儿这种不说话则已一说话出人命的性格也撑不住笑了。“行行行，你长的好看，你说了算。”  
张继科骄傲的挺胸，“那是！”顺手叠好了自己荧光黄的上衣。  
唉。要不是你长的好看，穿荧光黄早就被打死了。  
神情一恍惚，乍一听见马爸爸说要回老家，马龙问，“为啥？”  
马妈妈说，“这么多年了，都没回老家上坟，是时候回去拜老爷子了。”  
老爷子是马龙的爷爷，这个道理也是说得过去。  
“那几号走？”  
“腊月二十一吧，上那过小年，顺便进村里走走。”  
马龙答应了。  
一路按部就班，路上辗转几次，终于也是到了老家。在城市长大的孩子，看什么都稀奇，经常指着这些问东问西的，马爸爸也乐的给自家这个早熟的孩子个返老还童的时候。在村里的日子还蛮快活－－让马龙想起了以前张继科给他讲他的童年。  
麦浪滚滚，苹果枝头，雪兆丰年。  
直到路边蹦出来一个突兀的黑小子，向他招手。  
等一下，这个剧情好像不容他伤春悲秋一会啊？作者你想干啥你谁你干啥？  
看着一身黑衣服的张继科，马龙大脑一片空白不知道这时候该说什么，只能拼命的挥舞起手来。  
3.  
腊月二十三，过小年。  
一大早，张继科就被他爹拽起来，“起来，灶王爷，别睡了！”  
张继科嘟囔着埋怨，被他爸踹了屁股墩子，手里又塞了一袋子灶糖。“堵上你的嘴！”  
老爷子，你还哄小孩呢。张继科问题就吃这一套，撕开袋子，把奶白色的糖块塞进嘴里，咀嚼，带点复杂的甜味弥漫了一嘴。张继科满意了，这才起来，精神，收拾屋子。  
要过年啦。  
张家的张罗包饺子，两种馅儿的，素的和肉的－－自己家娃子什么德行她一清二楚。手在围裙上抹抹，打掉张继科伸向锅的爪子，“烫！”随后整了个盘子，拿了几个用凉水过了下。  
“有肉的有素的，慢慢吃，辣椒油搁那了。”  
张继科端着个盘子，一口口吃的跟个孩子似的。  
等会，这话不对。在家里，你什么样都是个孩子。  
孩子张继科眼睛有点酸，他说，“妈，你这辣椒油忒辣。”  
老张家的头也不回，“那是你在外面吃的多了，我手准着呢，这事儿不可能。”  
说者无意，听者有心，张继科竟然有点觉得自己娘嫌弃他了，“那，妈，我心野了，你还要我吗。”  
张家的放下漏勺，揉揉已经比自己高那么多的傻狗子。  
“你啥样，妈都要。”  
吃饭的时候，张继科一如既往坐在他习惯的窗边炕上，看着窗外白茫茫的大雪地。雪地上来来往往的人都是他从小看到大的－－等会，那个红衣服的。  
张继科揉揉眼睛，又仔细揉揉眼睛，最后抄起了擀面杖，不顾老张家的“哎哎哎狗子你干啥！”差点照着脑袋打下去。因为他好像看见了一个不太可能看见的人。穿着红羽绒服走在白雪地里的马龙，身边还有两个年纪大一点的人－－他爸妈？  
张继科顾不得说什么跑出了院子门，站在窗户边上。  
于张继科，这是故乡遇新友；而于马龙，这大概就是他乡遇故知。两个人相对静止，中间隔了多少不一样的时光？那边的马龙发现了他，向他拼命的招手。  
张继科不知道该怎么回，也同样像二傻子一样拼命的招手。  
4.  
哟，你也在这儿啊。  
【16】  
1.  
“狗子，谁呀？”  
“龙龙，你认识？”  
都到家门口，不请进来实在是太不厚道啦。所以张继科就把马龙一家请进了屋子，说明了这就是和他“同居”半年多的室友，经常照顾他那个马龙“”。老张和老张家的看到马龙长得一脸老辈人说的福气相貌，跟个年画娃娃似的忠厚样貌，瞅第一眼就喜欢上了。  
而马龙他爸妈呢，马龙也跟他们说过这一段时间来张继科跟他合租的日子－－冷眼旁观，自家儿子的确比之前立事不少，有主见了，也稳当了不少。单说他这半年来工作，王皓王主任就挺满意。就说一个街边小贩闹事儿吧，以前马龙只会劝，现在可好，处理事宜从头到尾愣没用别人插手，那小贩子后来遇上马龙还一口一个兄弟。  
儿子长本事了，谢谢谁呢？  
老马家左思右想，还是好奇谁跟他住的一块。本来想让儿子带回来请人家吃顿饭的，结果儿子说人家早就回老家了。  
“农村孩子啊？”  
“嗯呗。”  
农村孩子立事儿早啊，马爸爸也感慨。马爹也是从农村里走出来的，知道生长在那样一片土地里的人，性格大多都坚韧。老乡的加成，让马龙他爹拍拍他肩膀，“行啊，咱老家人，就这样。“  
说起老家老张头倒是想起来了－－“你是不是马家那小子？”  
“对，就那个上房差点点着人家柴火堆的那个！”  
“当时我跟你去的，你忘了？”  
“哎呀！张家老三啊！”  
老张头大手一挥，“今晚住下憋走了，老哥俩好好唠唠！”  
两个男人上炕唠嗑去了，马龙他娘去帮老张家的收拾厨房。剩下两个依旧蒙蔽的半大小子。  
老张头把人往外赶，“去去去，带人家孩子逛逛村里！”  
2.  
到现在两个小伙子都不知道发生了什么。  
这世界变化太快了啊，被赶出家门的张继科和马龙面面相觑。爹我是你亲儿子你不能不要我啊。  
门外一片大雪，还有炮仗的红纸屑洒落满地。穿着黑棉袄的张继科带着红羽绒服的马龙蒙蔽的在村里溜达，迎面碰上许多熟人。这咋介绍？  
最终张继科就用了这样一个称呼，“二叔，这我城里兄弟，马龙。”  
听见兄弟二字，马龙抬了头看这个和他同住了半年的，兄弟。认识一年，从欣赏他的手艺，到欣赏他的球，再到欣赏他的人，用其他称呼吗？朋友？室友？  
好像太单薄。  
果然，还是兄弟最好。马龙跟着问好，“二叔好！”  
被叫做二叔的汉子笑的眯了一张脸，给马龙张继科儿递烟，“抽根！”  
“不了，叔我俩都不抽烟。”  
他俩人就继续并肩往前走。张继科好奇，马龙一家咋来了？马龙咳嗽两声，“那啥，我爸说回来上坟，他多少年没回老家了。”  
哦，这话在理儿。张继科就没有多问，只是带着马龙去了小卖部。  
“吃灶糖了吗？”  
马龙愣了愣，早上从县城里往这儿走，倒是真没来得及注意今天是小年这事儿。小年吃灶糖，当然更是不要提。于是他说，“没吃。”老老实实，一本正经。  
张继科掏了钱包，喊大娘给他来了包灶糖。脆脆的塑料纸，一包四根。张继科自己衔着两根，把塑料纸包的另外两根递给马龙，“吃。”  
马龙瞅了半天这和他认知不一样的长条形的古朴而直白的糖，张继科不耐烦，“瞅干啥，吃啊，甜的。”  
哦，好。  
真是甜的。  
3.  
晚上张继科他爹和马龙爸爸都喝醉了。  
那是小时候的朋友，没想到这么多年了，还能见到，而且儿子的儿子还成了朋友。说着这么多年经历的故事和离开的人，说着说着就忍不住哭了。  
“阎家小子啊......真是可惜了.....怎么就说不见了就不见了呢......”  
“老哥啊，当初咱一起钻树林子掏鸟窝呢还......”  
饺子、蒜、酒。三样放在一起简直都有发酵的功效。不一会，就放倒了两条汉子。两个大男人喝醉了居然泪流满面－－他竟然哭得像个孩子。  
没办法啊，新交旧友，都不是那么好释怀的。好不容易把自己爸爸弄炕上去，马龙毫无睡意。偷偷推开门，看着漫天清楚的星星和还没有黑透的万家灯火，马龙重重的叹了口气。  
“傻子，干啥呢！”  
头顶突然传来声音。  
马龙抬头看，张继科整了个烤地瓜，在房顶上对着他傻乐呢。  
“你上来呀！”  
马龙瞅半天都没找到楼梯。张继科儿坏笑着瞅着他围着房子转悠了好几圈，这才指点他，“梯子在那边！”  
马龙笨手笨脚地爬上梯子，坐在张继科身边。张继科掰了一半烤地瓜给他。  
“我觉得，你一回家，就跟重新活了一样。”  
“平时爸爸我不也是一条好汉吗？”  
马龙摇摇头，“那不一样。”  
在马龙眼里，家乡见到的张继科就好像鱼回了水，万事都在他的掌控之中。可是他不知道怎么说，于是就用了他最直白的语言，“就好像，你整个人都有了底气一样。”  
4.  
张继科沉默了。  
马龙现在和张继科熟了，大着胆子说，“没错，就是这样。”  
张继科的沉默，根本不是因为不高兴。  
他发现，他那么害怕发现的发现，马龙说的居然是对的？原来那不舒服，是不开心和害怕啊。  
他也从不是无所畏惧和一往无前的。可是那么多刀山火海都闯过来了，似乎有犹豫，也变的微不足道了。或者说，他给自己的人设就已经是那个样子了，他得端着这张皮，一直这么走下去。  
而今，马龙突然说出来了，其实他也可以害怕那么一下，也可以软弱那么一下。于是他说出来了，“我.....”一口烤地瓜噎在了嗓子里，马龙帮他拍了半天才下来。  
“我爹跟我说，在城里一个人，怎么着也是孤苦伶丁的，家才是正经。”他清了清嗓子，“可是我还不是那么甘心，我这一辈子就这样能看到头。”  
“其实我也不想能看到头了，”马龙点点头，抹了抹嘴，“我现在这个工作，你也看到了，每天也就做那些事。”  
马龙没说的话是，他真的，有点厌烦那道门了。  
突然灵光一闪，马龙对张继科说，“要么，咱们开个店吧。”  
张继科懵了,”啥？“  
”卖煎饼果子啊？“  
马龙这时候理直气壮起来了。  
5.  
张继科到第二天早上醒来都还在想，马龙昨天晚上说的话。  
”你看啊，煎饼果子有卖点，你还可以顺道卖早餐和夜宵，旁边有学校，居民区，也不愁卖点。何况，煎饼果子也能做出花样来啊，对不对？你可以做奥特曼的做钢铁侠的做.....“  
”打住打住你说下道了！“  
”反正我就是那个意思啊，做好了你没准还能像杀哥的烤鱿鱼一样火了呢！也不耽误你卖别的特色小吃，这一年四季都能做，等开起店来了，就不怕啦！“  
马龙似乎拼尽全身的力气说完了这段话，憋的脸通红。马龙好像还说了好多话，什么手续什么的他来打听啊，什么正好有一家门市房不做了啊，什么，但是张继科都没记得。  
他只想起来迷迷糊糊，他问了马龙一个问题，一个很重要的问题。  
”为什么？“  
马龙这时候倒是局促了起来，”唔......“他急切的寻找这个措辞和答案，最终也只憋出来一句狗屁不通的话来，  
”你都二十四了，我才二十四啊。“  
张继科听明白了，心里也软了，不由自主答应了一句，”行。“  
行吧，我都已经二十四了，你才二十四了，冰也该变成水，火也该只剩光了。  
行吧行吧，最后再拼这么一场。  
6.  
出乎意料的，马龙和张继科他俩爹都......同意了？  
这俩人跟处对象似的紧张了好几天，在过年这段时间里，别人都在放炮仗出去逛，就他俩在那研究怎么开店，怎么策划，怎么分工，怎么分红.......就为了到时候说服自家倔强的老爹。  
结果就这么同意了？  
两个老爹坐在炕上的姿势如出一辙，语气跟孪生的似的，”跟小张（小马）一起，我放心。“  
……….  
爹，你这么说会让人误会的。但是回过头，俩小子莫名对视一眼，心里就有了点什么，好像是感动。  
”我.......“张继科眼角朦胧着对马龙说，  
”嗯........“马龙白脸透红的对张继科说，  
”马龙！你坐我脚上了！“  
”我说怎么这么硌屁股！“  
走之前，俩人又进县城一趟。毕竟回去有的忙呢，还得给这帮哥哥弟弟带特产。  
张继科给马龙指他以前的学校，还有胖马师傅的纹身店。  
等会，好像胖师傅欠他个纹身？  
张继科拽着马龙就进去了，张口就喊，“马师傅！我来纹身！”  
马师傅还在里屋打手机斗地主呢，“王炸”刚出来，就被吓没了。抬眼一看，笑了，是你小子啊。  
“这回纹个啥？”  
张继科瞅马龙一眼，叫他别大惊小怪，回头对胖马师傅说，“还是翅膀吧，大鹏展翅，大展宏图。”  
什么翅膀呢？倒是张继科想了半天。马龙突然指着一个图案说，这个吧。  
张继科看，是一对和平鸽的翅膀。  
“这个，安全。”  
马龙解释着。  
张继科笑了。“好，就这个，别给我整歪了！”  
马师傅撇撇嘴，“你扯淡！”  
纹身的过程和上次一样，纹在了肩膀上。张继科对马龙歪嘴笑笑，不疼，真不疼。  
纹完之后，俩人往车站走。胖马师傅在背后看着这俩人，不知不觉就想起来那年这小子来的时候。  
这次，他是两个人了。  
未来还会有妻子，有孩子，有更多的兄弟。  
不过重点是，他不会再是一个人在陌生的地方，一个人走，一个人在漫长的夜里踽踽独行。  
马师傅想，自己也老了，老了啊。  
张继科低头在微信群里发了一句，“我们快回去了。”抬头看马龙，马龙正对着他笑眯眯的喊，“继科儿。”  
于是张继科也笑了起来。  
－end－  
番外会有吧，终于，完结了。  
没有人说“在一起”才叫在一起，有些人光遇见就花了半生力气。这就是我对龙哥狗哥的第一感觉。  
并非爱情，因为谁说爱情才是最珍贵的感情？他们两个只要还能并肩一天，我就能为他们感动落泪一天。  
我爱他们，爱和我一起爱他们的你们，无论是爱他们的什么、以那种方式。  
毕竟遇见你们，也是我花了半生力气。


End file.
